1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simplified mechanism for rotating a mounting having one, or multiple, decorative items, including a gemstone, secured therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,536,874 to Ray et al discloses a jewelry item with a substantially hollow housing having a bezel and gemstone rotatably mounted on the upper end thereof. Received within the housing is a motor that operates a plurality of interrelated, contiguous gears to rotate the bezel. The gear ratios are such that the bezel will rotate at a predetermined, selected speed to achieve a desired aesthetic affect. A switch having a battery mounted thereon is hingedly attached to a side edge of the housing for activating the motor.
Although the Ray et al provides a device for rotating a gemstone in order to provide a pleasing aesthetic effect, the device is complex and requires a significant number of components, including three gears and a motor.
What is desired is to provide a jewelry item having at least one decorative item, including a gemstone, secured in a mounting that has a relative simple mechanism for manually rotating the mounting.